


In Our Arms

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [159]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Happy Ending, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Sam forgets how to let himself be loved. Gabriel and Lucifer remind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Our Arms

Old habits die hard. Lucifer and Gabriel know this, perhaps better than anyone. But, come on, if they could give up a millennia of bad habits, surely Sam could give up thirty-odd years worth.

 

The problem, they decide, is that Sam had been raised to think of affection as weakness. Not by Dean, because they both know that the eldest Winchester tried his best to give his little brother a loving, carefree childhood to the fullest extent possible within the limitations of living in sleazy motels and moving across the nation every few weeks, but by the detestable man that dared called himself their father. 

 

And while Sam is often able to forget that conditioning and fall happily into their arms and let himself receive all the love and affection he deserves, sometimes he resists.  

 

Luckily, Lucifer and Gabriel have a plan for times like these, when Sam gently pushes them away and says, “Not now, guys,” with an almost pained-looking grimace and a tense set to his shoulders that simply screams to be cuddled away.

 

First, they’ll ply him with a chilled draught beer, clinking their glasses together and taking long sips to encourage Sam to mimic their actions.

 

Then, they’ll fall together into a pile of limbs and laughter, holding each other with big, goofy grins to remind Sam just how nice it is to be snuggled. Sometimes, Sam will realize his error and join them with a few minutes, but other times, they’ll have to implement the last part of their plan.

 

This is turning out to be one of those times when Sam is proving resistant to all of their charms, so Lucifer rises and plops himself down on Sam’s lap, ignoring his mate’s protests of, “Luce, get off,” but keeping himself light and movable just in case Sam truly wants him gone. Then, once Sam has made his token effort to rid himself of Lucifer, Gabriel pulls Sam between his legs and wraps his wings around both of his mates.

 

Only then does Sam stop struggling, and only then do Gabriel and Lucifer feel as if all is once again right with the world.


End file.
